


dear

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Vexleth Week, gals...being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Vex shoots something in the woods.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	dear

Vex is very,  _ very _ glad that only Trinket is around to hear her scream. 

Well, Trinket and the woman she just  _ shot _ , she supposes. With an arrow. In the head. Because just a moment ago she was a deer standing out in the open, enough food to get her and her brother by for some time and turn over the excess for some much-needed cash. And then, well, then she was just a woman with long red hair and an arrow in her head. 

Vex’s feet carry her into the clearing, skidding to a halt at the woman’s side. She nearly screams again as she  _ sits up _ , though Vex relaxes a bit to see that the arrow is mostly caught in her hair, though there’s a nasty cut along her forehead. 

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Vex says, half moving to cast a healing spell or remove the arrow or  _ something, _ before the woman in front of her simply starts to laugh. 

“You’re a good shot!” She says, reaching up into her hair and tugging out the arrow. She offers it back to Vex with open palms. Her hands are smooth, if a bit dirty. Vex takes the arrow cautiously in her gloved hand. 

“Are you okay, though?” Vex says seriously. Maybe the arrow did more damage than she thought. The woman reaches up and touches the cut on her head, and it quickly seals up into a nearly invisible scar, leaving only a line of drying blood. 

“Totally good, now.” The woman says. She pats hair for a moment and then frowns. “Have you seen my antlers?” 

“You were a deer- a second ago you were a deer,” Vex says, shock catching up to her. 

“Yes, I was. Thanks for ruining that- sorry, that was rude. I mean my headpiece.” The woman turns away from Vex and starts patting the thick leaves on the ground around her. “Aha!” She surfaces from elbow-deep leaves with a headpiece, a circlet twisting around a pair of large antlers. The woman sets it carefully back on top of her head. 

“I’m Keyleth!” She says, holding out a hand now. Vex cautiously takes it. 

“Vex’ahlia.” She says. Keyleth nods and smiles, pulling herself to her feet easily and tugging Vex with her. 

“Well- ugh, now I can’t be an animal anymore,” Keyleth says with a bit of a pout. Vex’s brain doesn’t know how to deal with  _ that, _ so instead, she drops Keyleth’s hand. 

“Sorry about that, seriously.” She says. Keyleth shakes her head. 

“I just need to rest again. I was told there were  _ monsters _ in these woods, so I thought to go around as a local creature was safest. Apparently not!” Keyleth laughs, pulling the bag she has over her shoulder into a more comfortable position and wincing a little. 

“Come back to my camp, we have food to share, and my brother and I are used to these woods. We’ll keep you safe.” Vex doesn’t know  _ why _ she makes the offer, but it feels like the least she can do since one of her arrows was just sticking out of this woman’s head. Keyleth considers for a moment. 

“Okay!” She says after a moment. Vex finds herself hit with a wave of relief, and picks up her bow, whisteling loudly for Trinket. A moment later there’s a snapping of branches, and the bear breaks through into the clearing. Keyleth squeals, grabbing onto Vex’s arm. 

“He’s freindly!” Vex says with a laugh, pushing Keyleth away and crouching as the cub reaches her feet. He already is close to her mid thigh at the shoulder, growing faster by the day. Keyleth has taken a step back, eyes wide, but relaxes after a moment when Trinket licks Vex’s hand and curiously turns to sniff at Keyleth, nose flaring. 

“Buddy, this is Keyleth, she’s a  _ friend _ ,” Vex says clearly, getting Trinkets attention. His found ears flick and he turns back to her, giving a last interested sniff before turning around and looking to Vex for direction. 

“Let’s head back to camp, okay?” She says. He grunts and starts off in the correct direction. 

“Wow,” Keyleth says, a little breathlessly, as Vex follows after the bear. “Did you train him?” She asks. Vex feels herself puff up with pride a bit. 

“I did, his name is Trinket.” She says. Keyleth grins at her, easily keeping pace as they pick through the underbrush.

“That’s so cute!” Keyleth says earnestly. Vex glances at her, dappled light through the trees hitting her tan skin and orange hair in fractured patterns of light and shadow. Keyleth is looking at her, and Vex feels the tips of her ears warm. She quickly glances away. 

Keyleth turns out to be a valuable discovery. Once Vax gets over his initial mistrust, she falls easily into their duo. She forages for foods with far more success than the twins have ever had, and the next time they are attacked she proves herself to be  _ incredibly  _ powerful. Her beast shapes are incredibly fascinating to Vax, and Vex finds that she enjoys her company, especially when her brother announces that he’s got a solo job that will take him weeks to complete. The thought of weeks alone used to be nearly unbearable, but with Keyleth… Vex lets him go with a tight hug and a promise to stay safe and watches until his cloaked form disappears amongst the trees before she plops herself down on a log next to Keyleth, who is fiddling with her medicine kit, a pile of herbs she’s collected sitting next to her. 

“So, you’re going to stay, right?” Vex asks. Keyleth looks up at her, blinks once. 

“I mean if you’ll have me? I don’t really know where else to go next- I need to visit the other tribes, but… I don’t even really know where they are.” She slumps a little. Vex touches Keyleth’s thigh lightly. 

“Next time I go into the city I’ll get you a map, and we can start asking around,” VEx says warmly- and she means it. Which almost scares her, how she feels like she’ll do anything for Keyleth after just a few days of sharing a tent. Keyleth brightens, which pushes any doubt Vex has away. 

“You’re the best!” Keyelth says with a laugh, setting her supplies down and throwing her arms around Vex’s shoulders. Vex laughs, patting her back. 

“You’re a good friend, it’s the least we- I can do.” She says awkwardly. Keyleth pulls back, arms still resting on Vex’s shoulders. 

“I mean it. I’ve never had friends like you before.” She says. Vex smiles. 

“Well, I’m honored to be your first.” She says, then snickers as her brain catch up to her words. Keyleth’s eyes knit together. 

“What’s funny?” She asks. Vex stares at her, then bursts into laughter again. 

“I mean- oh gosh, you honestly have no idea. It just sounded like a sex thing. Like, your first time.” Vex explains, feeling herself blush. Keyleth nods as if Vex has just told her something very serious. 

“I mean, I haven’t had one of those either.” She says, a little softer. Vex stares at her again. Keyleth tucks some hair behind her ear, meeting Vex’s eyes. 

“Do you want to?” Vex blurts. Great, she thinks, super smooth. Keyleth just keeps staring at her. 

“I…” She chews her lip. “I’m not against it?” She says finally, hand falling over Vex’s where it’s placed close to Keyleth’s leg on the log. 

“That’s not fully a yes,” Vex says, starting to backpedal. 

“No- I just mean, I think it’s not something I totally  _ crave _ , like, it sounds fun, but I’m not going to want to do it all the time. But if you wanted to…” Keyleth is blushing now too, but her hand over Vex’s is firm. 

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything,” Vex says slowly. Keyleth nods. 

“I know that, I trust you.” Keyleth says. To prove her point, she slides a little closer on the log, turning Vex’s hand over in her own. Vex swallows. 

“If you’re  _ sure _ ,” Vex says, feeling a shiver as Keyleth traces her wrist with her thumb. Keyleth’s eyes sparkle. 

“I see how you look at me, sometimes, Vex,” Keyelth says, still blushing but now with an upward curve to her lips. Vex swallows. 

“You’re pretty nice to look at.” She says, which makes Keyleth smile more. Vex tucks her own hair back, turning a little to face more towards Keyleth. 

“I think…” Keyelth glances around, taking a breath. “Come with me.” She stands, pulling Vex easily with her, and leads her into their shared tent. Their bedrolls are unmade, side by side with messy blankets. Keyelth ducks in and Vex follows, kicking off her boots before they track too much dirt in. Keyleth sits and does the same, and then pulls Vex towards her, so they’re both sitting, knee’s touching. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone,” Keyleth says softly. Vex inhales. 

“I can help remedy that.” She says. Keyelth grins, letting go of Vex’s hands to remove her circlet and place it off to the side. When she turns back, Vex is even closer, hand lifted to catch Keyleth’s cheek. Keyleth smiles, reaching up to rest a hand on the back of Vex’s neck. 

“Okay, go ahead,” Keyleth says slyly. Vex doesn’t hesitate. She rocks forward, capturing Keyelth’s lips. The woman gasps a little, tense for only a second before she leans into it, following Vex’s lead expertly. Vex cups Keyelth’s face between her hands, alternating between soft kisses and more intense ones. When she first bites as Keyleth’s lip the woman lets out a moan, pressing back into Vex and nearly pushing her over. Vex softly kisses her for a moment longer before breaking away. 

“How do you want to do this?” She asks. Keyleth’s pupils are wide. 

“I want- I want to taste you.” She says breathlessly. Vex smiles, thumb running over Keyelth’s lips. They part, sending a bolt of arousal through Vex’s body. She nods and tugs Keyelth towards her, lying on her back with Keyleth kneeling over her. 

“Do what you want, I’ll let you know if I want or don’t want something, okay?” She says, releasing Keyelth and quickly undoing the buttons of her shirt. Keyleth nods, hands still for a second before she reaches down and helps Vex all the way out of her shirt, and then her under layer. Keyleth gently cups VEx’s breasts with an air of extreme focus.

Vex smiles, arching up a little into the touch. Keyelth smiles back at her, shifting on her knees a little. Vex glances down, smile turning into a smirk. 

“Come here,” She says, reaching up for Keyleth’s face. Keyleth easily leans down, hands sliding down Vex’s sides and resting at her waistline, thumbs curving into the fabric of her pants but not pulling yet. Vex shifts, recapturing Keyelth’s lips in her own while also shifting her legs until one is between Keyleth’s Keyelth pauses for a moment. 

“Is this okay?” Vex asks. Keyleth blinks, looking down to where Vex’s leg is hovering. Slowly, she lowers herself onto it, grinding in one long smooth motion. Her mouth falls open as her eyes fall closed. 

“Yes, very.” She says, leaning back down to kiss Vex again. Vex grins, pushing up with her leg firmly, making Keyleth gasp again. They set a pace, Keyelth grinding while Vex kisses her, hands running up under Keyelth’s shirt, eventually divesting her of it entirely. Instead of leaning back down then, Keyelth stays upright, hips still moving of their own accord slowly back and forth with Vex’s legs between them. Her hands fiddle with the waistband of Vex’s pants. 

“Good?” Vex asks. Keyleth nods, breathless and flushed. Vex wiggles her hips a little. 

“Can I?” Keyleth asks. Ex nods, arching her hips up. Keyleth slides both her pants and underwear off in one motion. Vex gasps, eyes fluttering closed at the sudden bareness. Keyleth doesn’t let the cold stay for long. By the time Vex opens her eyes Keyelth’s fingers are between her legs, shifting through the hair there until they easily find the right spot, pressing in a way that makes Vex keen. 

“Fuck, Kiki you’re a natural,” Vex says, hips arching as Keyleth does the same motion again. Keyleth blushes and smiles, leaning back down over Vex to kiss  _ her _ this time. It’s all Vex can do to squirm and kiss back as Keyelth sets a steadily increasing pace. 

“That feels good?” Keyleth asks innocently when Vex moans. Her deft fingers tease lower, blunt nails pressing into Vex’s entrance. Vex growls with frustration as they back off a second later. 

“Yes, it  _ does _ .” She whines. Keyleth smiles at her. 

“Good.” She says, sitting up a little to watch Vex’s face as she presses two fingers properly in. Vex has enough control to rub her thigh firmer between Keyelth’s legs, drawing a gasping moan out of Keyleth again, and a firm twitch of her fingers that leaves Vex panting, hips thrusting back down onto Keyleth’s hand. Keyleth is grinning, and ducks back down, bypassing Vex’s lips and latching onto her neck, sucking a line along her collarbone. Vex grabs onto Keyleth’s waist and drags her hips down in motion with her leg, smirking as Keyelth bites at Vex’s skin. 

“Want these off?” Vex asks, tapping at Keyleth’s hips. Keyleth nods hurridly against Vex’s chest. She lifts her hips for Vex to slide the pants off and kicks them away to another part of the tent. She slides her fingers out of Vex with a wet  _ pop _ . 

“I want to taste you,” Keyelth says again, firmer this time. Vex spreads her legs a little wider. 

“Be my guest,” She says with a laugh. Keyleth nods and resituates herself, hair falling in a wave over Vex’s thighs. Vex inhales sharply at the first lick, throwing a hand over her mouth to stiffle the noise she makes. Keyleth’s shoulders flex as she grips Vex’s thighs, pushing them apart more as her tongue sets to work. 

It takes Vex an embarrassingly short time to come, shaking with her hands buried in Keyleth’s hair, hips twitching erratically. Keyelth smacks her lips as she sits up, wetness glistening on her chin. Vex surgest up to kiss it, hands tight on Keyleth’s hips. 

“You’re amazing, fuck,” Vex gasps against Keyleth’s lips. Keyleth giggles. Vex bites her lip, pressing her tongue alongside Keyelth’s when she gasps. She slides a hand between then, seeking out the spot between Keyleth’s legs easily. Keyelth rocks forward in her lap, arms coming tightly around Vex’s back to hold herself there as Vex draws swirls over her clit, mouth abandoning her own taste on Keyelth’s lips to nip down along her jaw and neck, settling for sucking a dark mark onto Keyelth’s shoulder. Keyleth whimpers, hips thrusting forward into Vex’s fingers mindlessly. Vex keeps pace, moving in reaction to ever noise and twitch Keyleth lets out, until the woman in her lap tenses, arms crushing Vex into her chest, and then goes slack, muscles shaking a little as she slumps against Vex, lips peppering kisses to Vex’s shoulder and neck. 

“How was that?” Vex asks once she’s caught her own breath. Keyelth shivers, pushing Vex down on her bed and cuddling even closer. 

“Really good, thank you.” Keyleth murmurs. Vex smiles, running a hand through Keyleth’s hair. 

“Anytime, darling.” She says softly. Keyleth nods, smiling, pressing another kiss to the corner of Vex’s lips. 

“I’ll let you know.” She whispers back. Vex pets her hair and sighs, smiling as Keyelth nuzzles into her, hands tracing over her skin sleepily. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
